These days pellet stoves are increasingly used as a main home heating source. A typical pellet stove comprises a compartment to store pellets therein and a conveying mechanism for conveying the pellets to a combustion chamber. The pellets are ignited manually or with a heating element. A blower circulates air through a heat exchange apparatus or around the combustion chamber which is then expelled into the surrounding environment of the pellet stove.
Conventional pellet stoves rely on a reliable outside electrical power source for operating the conveying mechanism, the blower and, optionally, the heating element for initially igniting the pellets and can only ensure continued operation for a very short period of time during emergency power-outages. Therefore, the conventional pellet stove cannot be operated off-grid or during power outages. Furthermore, provision of outside electrical power typical adds cost to the operation of the pellet stove and requires an electrical outlet placed nearby, which may require rewiring of the home when newly installing a pellet stove.
In an attempt to overcome this drawback of the conventional pellet stoves, Landon teaches in U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US 2007/0221205 “self-powering” technology.
Unfortunately, this technology is designed to be built into the pellet stove during manufacturing in close proximity to the combustion chamber and is, therefore, unsuitable as a retro-fit to existing pellet stoves.
It is desirable to provide a device for converting heat into electrical power that is simple and suitable as a retro-fit to existing stoves.
It is also desirable to provide a device for converting heat into electrical power that is easy to install as a retro-fit to existing stoves.
It is also desirable to provide a device for converting heat into electrical power that is capable of powering a pellet stove and further electrical devices.